


Satsuki's Defiant Clothing

by SexTheHex



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Fecal Soiling, Humiliation, Scat, Soiling, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Satsuki Kiryuin is getting use to the powers of her Kamui, Junketsu. However, Junketsu isn’t too fond of its new owner. To tempt Satsuki into taking Junketsu off and leaving the garment be, it resorts to extreme measures…





	Satsuki's Defiant Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 11/16/17.

Satsuki sat atop the towering Honnouji Academy in her private chambers, attempting to relax. Though she looked perfectly calm in her extravagant white blouse, she was waging an internal struggle.

It had been only days since Satsuki had donned her own Kamui, Junketsu. The life fiber stitched garment was incredibly powerful, capable of granting her untold power, but at a cost. It was horribly draining. Wearing the piece of clothing felt akin to having a 50 pound weight on her back, one that was eager to feast on her blood and push her in the direction of more violent tendencies. Satsuki could feel the garment trying to take control. It had no interest in what she wanted, it wanted to either be taken off of her body or for her to give in to the Kamui’s dominion and act as a slave.

So far, Satsuki had resisted the foul beast she used as a blouse. Her iron hard discipline had allowed her to bear that crushing weight and go about her day ordinarily as student council president. It was difficult, but she had confidence that soon enough she’d build up a tolerance to this monster and use it as the most powerful tool at her disposal for ruling her school.

Sure enough, her assessment of the situation was correct. Junketsu had had enough. Being worn by such an unworthy woman had driven it mad! Denying its will, misusing its powers for whatever selfish reason she had instead of letting her seccum into a frantic battle crazy maniac… it was the worst! The Kamui didn’t want an owner, it wanted a puppet. This woman had to give in eventually. Soon enough she’d either toss the garment aside after the drain on her energy proved too great or give in and become its plaything.

Now, it was time to expedite that process. Junketsu’s power was capable of giving Satsuki’s body superhuman abilities. Flight, blazing agility, immense strength… there was really no limit to the way life fibers could manipulate the human body. Junkestu could cause nearly anything imaginable to happen to Satsuki’s body just by contorting its fibers around the girl.

Now it planned on using that power against her to humiliate the woman.

Satsuki suddenly felt a tad uncomfortable. She felt bloated and gassy, likely from a bit too much to eat for lunch. Pressure started to mount at her back end, signalling a need to fart. Since she was all alone, Satsuki simply lifted her left cheek slightly and let the minor flatus rip out of her.

No sooner had she completed the first did she feel the need to pass gas arise again. Though unflattering and unladylike, she figured in the privacy of her own chambers, letting her ass rip as it pleased was of little concern. She gave a slight push to expel the column of gas inside her, but was met with nothing. She strained just a tad harder, committed to relieve this discomfort.

And with a booming, explosive fart, Junketsu took the reigns of Satsuki’s body!

The calm and collected woman was frozen solid as she heard a baritonal brap suddenly echo out of her fat, luscious ass into the surrounding air. A noisy, shattering fart ripping mercilessly for nearly a half minute straight, on par more with a cow than any human! It was shocking and humiliating, but oh how Satsuki ever wished that the uncouth noise and unpleasant smell were the worst of Junketsu’s personal “fuck you”. Once every cubic inch of gas had shot out of her bum, solid mass was soon pouring out of her at ass-breaking speeds! An incredible cowpat of semi-solid girl shit quickly coiled beneath the woman’s heavenly rump within her once white panties, now likely tarnished to an irreparable dark brown. In seconds, she began to rise in her seat from the sheer volume of shit pouring out of her into her panties, still shocked and unresponsive to the events at hand with her brain desperately trying to catch back up with her shit spewing backside.

“Hu-AAAAAAAH!” Satsuki shouted in a rare moment of vulnerability. Her first reaction was to stand up and more carefully assess this horrid mess rapidly piling in the ruined cotton of her underwear, soon to pass the threshold of over five pounds in weight. Half of what she wanted happened. She successfully stood so her ass was no longer smashing into a massive dung pile of her own creation, but the whole figuring out what to do part took a back seat. Satsuki’s body had to get rid of this horrid load of scat. Her body physically wouldn’t allow her to do anything that didn’t contribute to shitting this out as fast as humanly pos… inhumanly possible given no one could possibly defecate this ridiculous volume naturally. So instead of trying to figure out was wrong, Satsuki could only hold on. Bent knees, clutched kneecaps, grit teeth, and the pitter patter of heaving grunts escaping her as she pushed and pushed and pushed.

And it all just kept coming. Coiling rope after coiling rope of stinking waste straight from the proud woman with no sign of stopping. Steadily her panties bloomed to a ridiculous volume as it all just kept coming. Satsuki could hardly feel her own anus anymore, the flesh going numb from the rapid cascade pouring out of her with no end in sight…

By some miracle, Satsuki had yet to feel her enormous shit load widen out her underwear’s leg holes and seep down her thighs, nor feel the garment stretch, shatter, and splatter its contents all over the ground, even after 2 straight minutes of violent defecation. It seems Junketsu’s life fibers had seeped into the once normal clothing, bestowing it with a fraction of its power. The garment was exploiting its newfound power to freely expand and contort as Satsuki’s extreme bowel movement continued. Once minute four of the woman’s agonizing shitload had passed, it looked more as if a large white bag of manure was strapped to Satsuki’s ass more than anything.

Just as mysteriously as it had started, the mega load suddenly ended. No gradual feeling of being less full, no relaxing relief, it just ended. Satsuki was left absolutely stunned, as well as with a ridiculously stretched underwear garment somehow containing her mess that likely totalled close to half her bodyweight. Why did this happen? Where did it all come from!? The poor bewildered girl only figured out what was happening after a tight squeeze around her waist.

Junketsu! That damn Kamui must have been the driving force behind this ridiculous feat! God, the power of life fibers were truly terrifying! To think they could cause her body to do… this. A look down at the Kamui’s front was met with two glaring eyes staring back at the iron fisted president. The look left nothing to the imagination. Junketsu didn’t think Satsuki was worthy of its power. It was trying to get her to remove the garment by making her shit in such huge quantities!

Nothing stirred Satsuki’s rage quite like being doubted. To think that anyone would ever question her ability to lead!? What nerve! What this garment wanted mattered not. How numb her ass went violently spewing shit was not a concern. She would tame this restless Kamui and put it under her dominion!

But first… there was the issue of dealing with her overstuffed panties stinking up the room. With utmost precision, she was able to step out of the overly ballooned garment without staining the backs of her spotless white thigh high boots. The life fiber laced pair of underwear now looked more like a trashbag than distended panties. Satsuki attempt to grab and dispose of the bag of her own shit like any other bag of trash, but found it far more difficult than expected. This felt less like lifting trash and more like hauling around a cannonball! How on earth did the life fibers cause her to poop such an enormous quantity? How was this possessed clothing able to compress what must be dozens and dozens of pounds of shit into such a small space?

Ultimately Satsuki couldn’t properly dispose of the bag of her own shit too easily at the moment. She’d have to quietly dispose of it herself sometime after the students had filed out of Honnouji Academy. She dare not ask her servants or a member of her elite four to dispose of it, fearing that may desecrate their view of her. Nor did she want any lowly one star cleaning boy to be tasked with such a mysterious chore and spread rumors about its origin. For now, she’d just have to tie the pair of panties tight, toss it in a corner of the room with a tarp over it, and endure the smell.

No sooner had she hid the evidence of her asshole eruption did her colon start to quake again, demanding she take back to that humiliating stance and shove out a huge mass of shit right there and then like a dumb animal. This time, however, her rear would be bare and her shit would be sent splattering against the clean floor…

No! Satsuki was the student council president for a reason! She was tougher and stronger than anyone else! Every fiber of her being fought to conquer those damn life fibers and prove to Junketsu that she was a worthy being to don its power! And through her best efforts… she succeeded! Thought uncomfortable, she was able to stifle her ass from firing scat at violent speeds. One firm and triumphant clench of her asshole (as triumphant as a clench of the asshole can be) and she had held back!

Sadly, there was little time to savour that victory or truly regain her composure after stopping a second titanic dump from beginning. The doors to her chambers thrusted open to the sound of a loud, annoyed voice.

“Lady Satsuki!” a shrill feminine voice called out. “Lady Satsuki, we’ve got a few troublemakers in the school band!”

One of Satsuki’s loyal henchwomen, Nonon of the Elite 4, burst through the doors of Lady Satsuki’s private quarters. The pink haired rough and tough pipsqueak of a woman barged in towing two male students in one star uniforms that looked frightened to death.

“I caught these two peeping at girls in the locker room. Gross stuff! Do you want to give them a bit of punishment straight from the head of the school as per usual?” Nonon asked.

Normally Satsuki would jump at the opportunity to discipline trouble makers with a schathing rant and merciless repercussions, but she could scarcely find the heart for it when every ounce of her focus was committed to keeping the contents of her bowels contained. She took a moment to even properly respond, trying to gather the strength to speak while her body endured such a feat.

“I’m afraid I’m too sick for my normal procedure” Satsuki professed. “In my absence could you please…”

Something felt wrong. An unnerving feeling sunk in Satsuki’s stomach and prevented her from finishing her thought. Satsuki’s iron resolve to clench her asshole even as the fury of an unstoppable cascade of shit begged to exit her was not the end of her troubles. With nowhere to go, her bowels simply lay packed with waste. Her abdomen was soon stuffed fuller and fuller of girl poo, demanding to be released, begging her body to let go. It had grown to the point where Satsuki could hardly focus on anything but the pressure in her gut building larger and larger. And by some miracle, Satsuki was still holding on! Her incredible willpower was letting her survive shitting her brains out in front of a dear friend and two ingrate students. Just barely.

Nonon looked on confused. Satsuki had the ferocity of a tiger dealing with troublemakers, even when she was under the weather. What was happening?

Nonon continued. “Satsuki, is everything all-”

“GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!” Satsuki demanded. Rapidly she was feeling herself losing this war with her stomach. If she couldn’t hold on, she at least needed to save face before the students noticed something strange.

That growing heap of scat in her bowels, pounds adding to the mass every second as Junketsu seemingly caused her body to generate vast quantities of shit from nothing, was making its presence felt. That flat, firm tummy of Satsuki’s that conveyed her dietary discipline was as iron hard as the rest of her will began to change. Gradually it expanded as her abdomen seemingly defied reality and added more and more mass to her gut from nothing. Soon it looked as if Satsuki was sporting a food baby, but in mere moments it became far more akin to the bulge caused from an actual child in her gut! Months of pregnancy elapsed in seconds as that boundless source of scat in her gut stuffed her bowels fuller and fuller.

Nonon finally realized something was terribly, terribly wrong and that the two mischievous voyeurs she’d brought to discipline had seen too much already. As quick as she could, she shooed the two away to get back to class, slamming the door to Satsuki’s chambers.

At the very least, Satsuki had dodged the horror of strangers watching her shit like a two ton mammal all over her clean floor. Now she was trying her very hardest to spare her childhood friend the revolting sight. The once proud woman’s uncontrollably growing gut now looked overdue for quadruplets. Her body tried so hard to hold on. Eyes watering, knees bending, hands clenching legs to support that heavy extra weight, asshole desperately trying to hold on to the turtle head poking out of her rear, pressing against the fabric of her white skirt… she couldn’t move. She could barely hear Nonon rush up to her saying she was there to help in anyway she could. One single movement, one small distraction would shatter everything and have this gargantuan load of waste spiraling out of her. She had to hold on. Not in front of Nonon. Satsuki couldn’t let her see her leader shove out such vast quantities of scat after her speeches about punishing subhuman filth. She couldn’t become worse than the creations she despised! She…

A-aaah no! NOOOO! It was happening! She couldn’t control it! Her head shot up in a panicked gasped as she realized what was happening. Peristalsis had taken over, her impossible megashit had begun!

With a whine of defeat, shit came cascading out of Satsuki’s poor asshole at a breakneck pace! Winding logs as thick as her very forearm shot out of her all over her chair and the floor with its speed only increasing! To think the very dress that gave her such boundless power was capable of doing something so obscene! The reality violating powers of the life fibers were pushed to a truly strange limit as the torrent of scat Satsuki was passing only became more and more rapid. Over two feet of asshole-ruining, leg-thick diameter, noisy, stinking, semisolid girl shit was exploding out of her bum before the eyes of her dear friend. And the noise. Oh god, the noise! It was a horrible cacophony of loud, echoing farts and crackling, splattering shit raining against the floor. Satsuki would be lucky if either of those boys somehow couldn’t hear her anus betray her from far down the hall!

Yet there was nothing Satsuki could do to stop this. She could only bear her teeth and grunt as her stomach emptied itself, that ridiculous stomach bulge slowly deflating. She couldn’t offer some explanation to the bewildered Nonon before her, looking on in a mixture of shock and disbelief. She just had to shove. Her body needed to relieve itself so badly she could do nothing else.

Damn those life fibers. Whenever Junketsu’s usefulness ended, she would be sure to slice it into a million broken pieces for this sort of humiliation. For now though, she’d have to bare whatever this damn piece of clothing wanted. If it forced her to take unbelievable shits like the one in a sprawling pile behind her now inches away from tapping her asscheeks, so be it. She’d conquer this task like any other. She’d just need to get Inumuta to engineer some sort of subtle diaper capable of rapidly disposing of such vast quantities of human waste. It’d be a humiliating request, but at least it’d be limited to among her circle of closest friends.

Or so she thought. Unbeknownst to both Satsuki and Nonon, those unruly perverts were filming the entire unbelievable display. Top tier masturbation fodder and juicy blackmail like this only showed up every so often!


End file.
